


Into the Blue Blue Sea

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Intimacy, Late Night Conversations, Sex, Yearning, night swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Madi slowly realizes she's drawn to the pirate with the blue eyes.





	Into the Blue Blue Sea

She should not be looking at him, but she does. Her eyes stray to him at rare moments, in the shadows of the afternoon, during the meals, and late at night when she walks down by the water. She watches the pirate with the blue eyes and tries to categorize her feelings. 

She's had lovers before, but they were men who had left the island, and she did not want to become any man's wife not just yet. Not when there's so much left before her. She will take her mother's place one day amongst their people, and a man who stands beside her will have to be strong like a willow, but able to bend in the breeze to follow her. There are not many men like that, men that she can trust enough to allow into her bed. None that she wants anyway.

The blue eyed pirate is a white man, and there are some who would whisper that she should not look at a white pirate like that. But most of her mother's people loyal and know her strong willed enough to know her own mind. That any man she chooses will be worthy, simply by her choice.

 

*  *  *

 

Madi slips through the forest to bathe in the sea. The stars shine and dace through the wide dark ripple of night sky. This is her favorite time to be on the beach. The island at night is a different creature and she feels herself respond to it, running along the sand, reverting to the child within, that wild girl who read by candlelight until the sun had started to rise and her mother had found her, a disapproving curve to her mouth. She never took away the candle though so Madi steadily read her way through the books that her beloved distant father sent all the way from Nassau and beyond. 

She strips off her skirt and blouse, wading into the cool water until it’s up to her thighs and then deeper, swimming out into the dark swath of ocean. It’s not quiet, but there is a stillness in the quiet lapping of the waves.

She hasn’t been there very long when she spies a figure on the beach. She watches in surprised disbelief as the man walks closer to the water and slowly lowers himself to sit upon the sand, his foot in the water, his stump just resting there.  It’s John Silver. She can tell by the way he walked, the lack of leg.

What is he doing here? She can’t wait until he’s gone. Who knows how long he will sit there, gazing off into the darkness? Had he followed her? But from the way he looked nowhere near her, she guessed he had no knowledge of her presence and that like herself, he’d simply come in search of the freedom of the sea at night.

At last she shakes herself slightly. She must leave the water, so she swims closer and let the waves ripple.

He turns towards her in the dark, searching the water, but seeing no one.

“I think you should know you are not alone.” Madi calls across the water.

He starts and then hastily reaches for his crutch.

“Are you,” He begins and then he shakes his head, leaning on his crutch.

“What were you going to say?” Madi finds herself curious in spite of herself. What does a man say when faced with a voice in the dark?

“I was just going to ask if you needed help, but you’re obviously out here, quietly happily alone, so I suppose you would benefit more from my absence.” He starts to move away, gripping his crutch.

“No.” Madi calls out and he stops. “What I mean is…it’s time I went back, so you might as well stay.”

He shifts awkwardly, “And you walk back in the dark alone?”

“I am comfortable in the dark alone.” She reminds him. “I walked here alone in the dark.”

“And I suspect your mother would also have an objection to that if she were aware of it.”

“She would.” Madi agrees, letting herself float in the water. He’s not mistaken on that front. “Which is why she doesn’t know.”

Silver nods. “All right. I’ll stay.”

“That is wise, but I do need you to do one thing for me.”

“And that is?” He leans on his crutch, waiting to hear her answer.

“Turn your back so I may come out of the water.”

For a moment she thinks he’ll refuse and she prepares herself to be disappointed in him as a man. But then he nods and turns his head, shifting his boot away from her on the sand.

Madi steps out of the water, watching him, aware that he’s allowing her the dignity she deserves and yet she appreciates it. She takes her time dressing, watching him as he stands. He’s in no way an unhandsome man, that had been her first observation upon seeing him when the pirates were captured and brought to the camp. Now in the dark, she lets herself be aware of him as handsome. He carries himself as a man still getting used to the loss of his leg, he overcompensates for it. The sooner he accepts his loss and realizes he’s still the man he was before, the better it will be. But that’s a realization he will have to come to on his own. She cannot lead him to it.

“All right.” She says at last. “You may turn around.”

Silver turns and glances at her curiously. “Do you do this often? Come swim at night?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I could refrain from visiting the beach at this hour to give you your privacy.” He says quietly.

“But then you would not get to visit the beach.” She points out, confused by his suggestion. “For I come here most every night that I can.”

“Ah.” Silver says, a little at a loss there.

And then for the first time she thinks he’s a little uncertain of himself here, and not just his own place in the world and the crew, but here on the island with her as well. For some reason she finds this pleases her that he takes care of how they stand together in the dark.

“I don't mind if you come to the beach at night.” Madi tells him and leaves him to decide for himself.

 

 *  *  *

 

She leaves him on the beach and makes her way back to the camp. After that night she meets with Silver regularly, not intentionally, not unintentionally, simply meeting. Whether by design or not he’s there when she arrives at the beach. Never again does he make an offer to return to the camp with her.

On the third night she realizes this is because he doesn’t want to slow her down as he walks with his crutch.

“You could still accompany me.” She says quietly. “If you’ve a mind to.”

He shrugs. “I’ll make my own way back.”

“If you’re saying no because of your leg-“ Madi begins.

“I’m simply saying no.” Silver breaks through sharply. “We don’t have to…” He bites off, and sighs. “And beside it’s one thing to sit on a beach with one other. It’s another entirely if someone were to see us returning to the village together.”

“Are you concerned for my reputation or yours?” Madi’s amused by this for a moment but then she does think about it for a strange reason, and she knows he’s right. They would not speak of it to her face, perhaps, but they would speak of it nonetheless, amongst themselves, and her mother would most certainly not be pleased.

Silver merely looks at her and her face grows warm. “I can’t do anything to jeopardize this treaty between our people.” His voice is very low, treading warily here.

He’s right here too. That’s the most frustrating part. He’s right. If anyone were to jeopardize their treaty, a treaty that she wants, it would hold serious repercussions for all. It’s irresponsible of her to do this and yet she doesn’t want to stop. She wants to allow herself this, these moments in the dark, with a man with an easy smile but who shows it to her so cautiously.

“You’re right.” She says at last. “We shouldn’t do anything to jeopardize the treaty.”

“Good. I’m glad you agree.”

“Know that I am more than aware of the importance of the treaty.”

Silver nods. “I know that.”

“Then why do you question my reasoning?” She feels her resolve slipping away as she realizes how close they’re standing now.

“Because you’re still coming to the beach night after night.” Silver tells her.

“So are you.” Madi returns.

“My position is not as important as yours is. You’re the heir to your mother’s crown. I could very easily be voted out again with another man more than willing to take my place.”

“It would be a loss to Captain Flint’s crew if that were to happen.” She points out.

Silver eyes her. They’re standing close enough that Madi can see his expression in the dark. The waves lap at the sand beneath them. He touches her wrist slowly, letting his fingers drift across her palm with quiet purpose. Madi is the one who touches his face, the one to kiss.

Silver kisses with tentative lips as though he’s surprised but happy for it. She can hear how loudly his heart is beating rapidly against the hand that she’s laid upon his chest. She wants to pull him close to her, to press her body into his and drink from him like a freshwater spring.

Instead she pulls away. “I should not have done that.”

“Madi.” He reaches for her wrist again but she turns and slips away from him in the dark.

It’s the first time he’s said her name.

She runs back to the camp, trying to outrun her own racing thoughts. What has she done? If he tells… If he speaks of this to anyone… but more than that… what has she done? What does she risk? Who is this woman in her skin who yearns so hungrily for him?

 

*  *  *

 

The next day she watches Silver out of the corner of her eyes. He seems perfectly natural as though there were never any time spent on the beach, never any kisses exchanged in the night.

Madi remembers the soft press of his tongue against hers and folds her hands between her thighs, the shame thick inside her, hot and heavy. Yet the yearning is stronger than the shame and she wants, she can’t help it. So that night she goes again to the beach.

Silver’s there, waiting for her. He’s spread a blanket over the sand and sits there, gazing at the sea. Madi’s feet hesitate for a moment, and then she sinks down upon the blanket beside him, reaching for him. Silver kisses her back quickly, his hands on her shoulders as their mouths find each other in the dark.

“I didn’t presume.” He tells her when they finally draw apart, their fingers still drawing each other closer. “I just thought we could sit and talk.”

“You didn’t presume, you hoped.” Madi says.

“Well, yes.”

She cups his face and smiles. “I hoped as well.”

 

*  *  *

 

Madi rises and swells like the ocean, focused on Silver below her, the expression on his face akin to something like wonder. Doesn’t he know how it can be between two people? But even so, she can’t deny the rush in her limbs, the dancing of sweat along her chest, the deep heat between her legs, centering low in her cunt, the way his hands feel on her waist, how his mouth feels on her breasts – fresh worship with each kiss.

In the dark of the night, she lies beside him on the beach, wondering what it is she has done. Whether she should regret it. She doesn’t, but she wonders if she should.

The stars wink slowly one by one. Silver’s hand slips over her shoulders, gently, just a brush of his fingertips before his mouth descends to kiss her shoulder.

She thinks about what this alliance means, for her people, for the pirates. What they can achieve if it works. The pirate captain – Flint, is persuasive in his words, swaying those easily swayed to his cause, but it is a good cause in Madi’s opinion. The treaty between them will benefit both parties, as long as her mother allows her to go with them.

She wants to sail with the pirates but the thought is a little frightening as well. The world is so big beyond her island, and while she remembers Nassau, and the violence and noise and crowded streets there were peaceful moments there too. She wants to explore, to see what the world has to offer, but she must do her duty and safeguard her people first.

She looks at Silver stretched out beside her, his hand still stroking her shoulder. For the first time since she has known him, he looks at peace. Madi watches him and then she leans down to kiss his mouth.

There is a moon that night. Silver’s eyes shine in the moonlight as they gaze at her. She’s never been looked at like that before, and it seems as though he sees right through her, so bright so near, overwhelmingly eager, her body fits to his body, and the desire rushing through, raw and powerful, is never-ending. She could stay under this moon with Silver all night as they lie there skin to skin, bold and bare in the rippling moonlight, but she knows they should head back.

“We should go.” Silver whispers in her hair, his arm curved around her, stroking her back. She loves the feel of his fingers, her hand is on his hip. It feels possessive and she likes that, wants the possessing of him. She wants too much. She’s already aware of that.

“I know.” She says with a sigh.

Tonight they walk back together through the trees, they move slowly, stopping to kiss and laugh softly in the dark. Near the edge of the forest Madi kisses Silver’s mouth one more time, a final kiss. She wants to be hopeful but she knows that their paths are not necessarily connected for long. Silver murmurs something quiet in her hair and finally draws back with a regretful sight.

“Go.”

She goes but not without another kiss. And finally she’s back in her own hut.

 

*  *  * 

 

The next day is an exquisite torture. There are so few moments for them to be close enough to touch. Every touch is dangerous, a risk that Madi fully knows she’s taking, but she takes it willing. A rare brush of her hand over his arm, their eyes meeting intimately and then moving away before anyone catches them. 

Silver’s watching her, his gaze searing her straight through her clothes. She feels like her skin is burning and she never wants the fire to go out, but she knows it will. How can they keep it lit?

 

*  *  *

 

That night when they meet on the beach, Madi slips her arms around him, feels again the hesitancy in his motions before he returns it, as though he hasn’t been held and wanted in some time. She presses her mouth to his shirt, drinking in the scent of him.

Oh, the fire is lit, and will not go out. She knows then, in the dark on that beach with John Silver holding her as though she’s more precious than jewels, that the embers will last long after the flames have died down, and no matter where she goes in life from this moment forward, there will never be an absence of the fire within her.

 

 

 


End file.
